


A Fluffy, Fuwa Fuwa, Dreamy Tsurumaki Birthday (Sandwich)

by Sweet_Buttercream



Series: Hello, Happy Poly! [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Multi, Poly, lots of flustered gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Buttercream/pseuds/Sweet_Buttercream
Summary: It's Kokoro's birthday! Though really, it's just an excuse for silly antics and love and affection.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Matsubara Kanon, Kitazawa Hagumi/Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki, Kitazawa Hagumi/Seta Kaoru, Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Matsubara Kanon/Seta Kaoru, Matsubara Kanon/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: Hello, Happy Poly! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635268
Kudos: 32





	A Fluffy, Fuwa Fuwa, Dreamy Tsurumaki Birthday (Sandwich)

“Thank you for helping me carry my drum set back to the storage room, Misaki-chan” 

Misaki peered over the top of the drums she was carrying to look at her Kanon who was walking in front of her with her own stack of music equipment. 

“Don’t worry about it, Kanon-senpai. I’m here to help.” 

The two walked into the room in the Tsurumaki household where the band equipment was kept, and began to put away the things they had brought there. Misaki turned around as she heard a pitter-patter of feet coming from the hallway. 

“Misaki! Kanon! So this is where you ran off to!” 

Kokoro stood in the doorway, smiling happily. Hagumi appeared behind her, curiously peering over Kokoro’s shoulder into the room. Without any warning, Kokoro sprinted towards Misaki and leapt into the air with her arms outstretched. 

“Misaki here I come!” 

“Wai-! Kokoro I’m still carrying drums!” Misaki barely had time to put down the drum set she was carrying before catching the airborne Kokoro. She looked over at Hagumi pleadingly, as if asking her not to follow suit. Unfortunately, Hagumi, too, started running toward her before leaping into the air to give her a flying hug. Misaki quickly shifted Kokoro to one arm before catching Hagumi with the other. Luckily, Hagumi had a tendency to cling to Misaki as soon as she landed, which made it easier for Misaki to catch her and hold her up with just the one arm. 

“Thanks for catching me, Mii-kun!” Hagumi gave Misaki a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“I want to kiss Misaki too!” Kokoro declared right before planting an overly enthusiastic kiss on the other side of Misaki’s face. 

The girl who was still holding up two of her girlfriends could do nothing but look down and blush. By this time, Kanon had walked over to the other three and was watching them while gently giggling at their antics. 

“You’re so cute Misaki-chan.” 

Kanon walked up to Misaki, leaned forward, and gently kissed her on the lips. Misaki felt the heat creep up her face as she blushed harder than ever. 

“Oh how fleeting~ What a perfect tableau constructed by my loves~~” 

The four girls looked up to see Kaoru standing in the doorway, watching them flirt. 

“Uwah Kaoru-san how long have you been standing there?” 

“I was simply enjoying the beautiful scene before my eyes~! How fleeting it is to see my loves bequeath _love_ upon each other~ I darest not sully thine radiance, my little kittens~” Kaoru draped herself dramatically across the doorframe. 

Unamused, Misaki gently put Kokoro and Hagumi back on their feet. She crossed over to the door where Kaoru was standing. Suddenly, Misaki reached up, grabbed Kaoru by the collar, and pulled the taller girl down into a kiss. 

“You know, if you had wanted in on this, you could have just asked, Kaoru-san.” Misaki walked past the doorway and out of the storage room, leaving her usually overly-dramatic girlfriend flustered and speechless. 

“Misaki wait up!” Kokoro shouted as she ran after her, followed quickly by Hagumi, and trailed by Kanon and Kaoru. 

“Hey hey, I want a surprise party for my birthday!” Kokoro’s eyes were gleaming as she looked expectantly at Misaki. 

“Kokoro… what are you saying all of a sudden? Your birthday was today… last week you asked everyone to help you knit a really long scarf for your birthday. And earlier at band practice the people in black suits brought out a giant tub filled with birthday cake that you and Hagumi dived into.” 

“So does that mean no surprise?” Kokoro looked up at Misaki with teary puppy-dog eyes. 

“How would you even be surprised if you knew about it beforehand?” Misaki sighed, “I suppose we can always try to plan something for you next year…” 

Misaki sighed again as she opened the door to the practice room. She glanced at the mostly empty tub of cake and the scarf that had been draped across several chairs. Misaki walked over and began to gather up the scarf. 

“Kokoro shouldn’t we finish cleaning up in here? Why did you want us to help you knit a giant scarf for anyway?” Misaki asked as she handed her girlfriend the bundle of yarn. 

“It’s for everyone to wear! I heard it’s romantic for couples to wear a scarf together, so I wanted all of us to wear one!” Kokoro responded cheerfully as she began to wrap one end of the scarf around Misaki’s neck. She then proceeded to wrap the scarf around each of the other band member’s necks, humming all the while, and finally finished by wrapping the other end around her own neck. 

“It’s so warm and fluffy Kokoron!” 

“Kokoro-chan it’s a little too warm to be wearing this in doors…” 

“Oh how fleeting~ The soft yarn embracing us all is so romantically fleeting~”

“Kokoro… this seems a little dangerous. If you or Hagumi run off you might end up knocking us all over.” 

Hagumi and Kokoro’s ears perked up at the word “run.” They both crouched down into a starting position, ready to sprint off at a moment’s notice. 

“Ready? Set…” 

“Oh no you don’t!” Misaki stepped forward and grabbed her two rambunctious girlfriends’ arms. Rather than running off anyway and dragging everyone along, the two, who had grown used to Misaki stopping them, instead circled back and wrapped her up in a hug. 

“At least it’s better than the alternative,” Misaki sighed from the middle of a hyper-hug-sandwich. 

“If we’re all going to be wearing this scarf together, why don’t we hold hands?” Kanon chimed in gently. “That way we won’t have to worry about anyone falling over.” 

She grabbed Kokoro’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kokoro peeled herself off of Misaki and grabbed ahold of Hagumi’s hand, who then held onto Kaoru, who in turn took Misaki’s hand. Finally, Kanon walked over and took Misaki’s other hand. It took her a moment to realize that she had accidentally made the five of them form a circle. 

“Ah! S-sorry…” Kanon mumbled as she began to let go of Misaki’s hand. 

“It’s okay, Kanon senpai,” Misaki gave her anxious girlfriend’s hand a squeeze. “Although… we probably don’t all need to be holding hands if we’re not going anywhere.” 

“If we’re not holding hands, then I wanna hug!” Kokoro piped up cheerfully as she leapt into the air, cannonballing toward Kaoru. 

The lanky girl stumbled a little as she caught her girlfriend in her arms, barely maintaining her balance. Misaki was watching the shenanigans with mildly concerned amusement when she suddenly felt someone tugging at her sleeve. 

“Hey Mii-kun, how come I never see you princess carrying Kaa-kun? Is it difficult to lift taller people? Or what about the other way around? I wanna see Kaa-kun lift Mii-kun too!” Hagumi asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. 

Misaki walked over to Kaoru and Kokoro and effortlessly picked up the dramatic girl in her arms. “Kaoru-san is pretty easy to lift, she’s actually pretty light.” 

Kokoro jumped out from her perch in Kaoru’s arms in order to watch this new spectacle unfold. Kaoru, who was unused to being on the receiving end of a princess carry, had rapidly started turning red. She opened her mouth and attempted to speak multiple times, but was unable to make any sound. She finally covered her face with her hands and let out a barely audible “meep”. It took a few moments before she could gather enough composure to speak, but when she did, it was in a somewhat shaky voice. 

“M-Misaki, p-put me down… pl-please?” 

Misaki obliged and gently put her girlfriend back on her feet. 

“Let-“ Kaoru tried to start another sentence but fumbled with her words, clearly still embarrassed. She took a few deep breaths to calm down and regain her prince charming façade before speaking up again. “Would you allow me the honor of returning the favor? You are simply so beatific, my lovely princess~”

Misaki was frankly more surprised that she had gone back into her princely character so quickly, though she mused it was probably more likely that Kaoru was using it to try to cover up any remaining embarrassment. Misaki nodded slowly before she felt the sudden sensation of being lifted into the air. She turned her head to look blankly at Kaoru, who quickly looked away. 

“Kaoru’s face is still a little red, that’s so cute,” Kanon murmured with a smile on her face. 

Hagumi and Kokoro giggled as they noticed it too, both exclaiming loudly at how cute their girlfriends were. 

Misaki took this moment to slip out from Kaoru’s arms and land squarely on her feet. She felt thankful that Kaoru had taken away most of the attention, and that the scarf they were all still wearing had covered her in the right places, as she was not sure she would have otherwise been able to hide the embarrassment that had started to creep up and color her neck and ears red. 

Misaki realized that it had been starting to get a little warm with the scarf on, even without all the embarrassment. She looked over at her blonde-haired bundle-of-energy of a girlfriend. 

“Kokoro, it’s not really cold enough inside to wear this scarf. I think we shouldn’t wear it unless we’re outside. Do you mind if we take it off?” 

“I guess you’re right, Misaki!” Kokoro began to unwind the scarf when her face suddenly lit up, as if a lightbulb had gone off in her head. “What about Michelle? Do you think she gets cold too? What if we shared this scarf with her too!” 

The other band members looked at Kokoro with mildly puzzled expressions as they finished taking off their parts of the long scarf. Unperturbed, Kokoro quickly gathered up their creation as she headed for the door. 

“Wait! Kokoro don’t go rushing off again—!” 

Unfortunately, Misaki spoke up too late, as their little bundle of energy and scarf had already rushed off, determined to find Michelle. Hagumi made a beeline for the door as if to follow her, but was stopped by Kaoru, who gently placed a hand on her arm. 

“Oh woe is I, woe are we to be missing such a beautiful princess! As the great bard Shakespeare said, ‘All the world’s a stage, and all the men and women merely players; they have their exits,’ Despite our dear princess’s exit, would this not be the ripest time to discuss her earlier mentioned sweet, festivous desire?” 

Everyone stared blankly at Kaoru, who seemed to be monologuing again. It took a few moments for Misaki to parse her girlfriend’s…. ahem, _excessively flowery_ language. 

“Kaoru-san… you mean you want to talk about how Kokoro wants to be surprised for her birthday?” 

“Precisely, my love!” 

“Oh! Oh! I have an idea!” Hagumi bounced up and down excitedly. “What if we all hid under Kokoron’s bed and jumped out to surprise her?”

“But how will we surprise her? Surely, Kokoro would suspect something was up if we all went missing…” 

“What if we created a situation where she wouldn’t suspect anything?” Kanon spoke up in her usual, quiet way. 

Kokoro reached the front door entranceway of her mansion just in time to see her girlfriends preparing to leave. She raced over to catch them. 

“Are you all going home? But I wanted you all to stay for a sleepover!” Kokoro clung onto Misaki and looked up at her with big puppy-dog eyes. 

“I’m sorry Kokoro, I have to go home and look after my little siblings. My mom wants me to help put them to bed soon.” Misaki hugged her girlfriend and patted her head. 

“My dad says I need to help with the croquette shop!” Hagumi interjected, almost a little too loudly. 

“Good night sweet princess; and flights of angels sing thee to thine rest…” Kaoru trailed off dramatically. 

“I’m sorry, Kokoro-chan. I promise we’ll stay over next time.” Kanon spoke softly, trying to cheer her up. 

Kokoro managed to smile gently as she saw them out the door. “I can’t wait until next time! Bye bye everyone!” 

The Tsurumaki front door closed behind the four members of Hello Happy World. A woman in a black suit stepped forward to meet them from where she had been standing, behind the door and out of sight from Kokoro. 

“Everyone, please follow me.” 

It had taken quite a while for the four of them to sneak around through the back, get into Kokoro’s bedroom undetected, and into their hiding spot, but they had finally all managed to squeeze underneath Kokoro’s bed. Luckily, the people in black suits had also been stalling Kokoro, giving the band members the time they had needed to hide themselves. 

_Thank goodness her bed is so big, too,_ Misaki thought to herself. 

Finally, Misaki heard Kokoro’s voice echoing from down the hall as she headed toward her bedroom. The soft pitter patter of her feet grew closer and closer. All of a sudden, Misaki noticed that she could no longer hear Kokoro moving toward the room, or toward her bed. She craned her neck and tried to adjust herself to get a better view of what could be going on without showing herself from under her hiding spot. Try as she might, Misaki could not see where Kokoro had gone or what she might be doing. Just as she was wondering if the plan might not work out, Misaki heard a cheerful voice from right beside her. 

“Everyone! What are you all doing hiding under the bed?” 

Misaki stifled a scream as she almost felt her heart leap out of her chest. 

“Kokoro! When did you get here??” Misaki turned to stare incredulously at her beaming girlfriend. 

“Kokoron! Surprise!” Hagumi piped up. 

A brief moment passed before a chorus of “surprise!” echoed under the bed. 

Kokoro smiled the biggest smile she had that day as she attempted to wrap everyone up in a hug from the cramped position they were all hiding in, underneath her bed. 

“Everyone! You tried to surprise me _and_ you stayed to sleep over! I’m so happy!!! This is the best birthday ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I see a situation with these five in my head and I get the urge to write it. 
> 
> It's too bad I hit a roadblock partway in, or this would've been published sooner. I also found that when I really get into it, the way these characters interact and talk in these situations really comes naturally into my mind. Now if only I could do that with other things I want to write about...
> 
> There was a bit more affection, by which I mean kissing, in this work than my previous one. But at the end of the day, it really feels like just a continuation of Orchestra of Cuddles, doesn't it?
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you were able to find at least a bit of enjoyment in this.


End file.
